bss_suggestionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Land
Personell123‘s idea of a land for ultimate pros. Acess There will be a portal with five generators. Each generator relies on an energy cube. In order to get energy cubes, you have to: * Finish Onett’s Quests * Finish Science Bear’s Quests * Find in Various Locations. The various locations are listed below. * In the 25 bee gate imstant converter * On the ticket tent part outside of the map * On the 30 bee gate hat When you get all the power cubes, you go to the portal, behind the 30 bee zone, and insert the cubes by pressing E or tapping the icon thingy on mobile. Once all five power cubes are in, the teleported will hlow green, and you can use it. If you use the teleported before you have all five power cubes in, a message will appear telling you to get the rest of the power cubes. Post-Entry Upon post-entry, you will spawn in a similar hive area. After you claim you hive, you will get an immediate c3 pollen boost. There is also a x3 honey per pollen effect. The flowers regrow twice as quickly, and there are no small flowers. There will be a shop with the following items: # Supreme Port-O-Hive # Supreme Dipper # Supreme Right and Left Guards # Special Jelly # Mega Mask The Supreme Port-O-Hive can hold 1.5 million pollen, and it boosts instant conversion by 5%. Cost: 5 billion honey. The Supreme Dipper collects triple the pollen as the Porc. Dipper. Cost: 1 billion honey. The Supreme Guards give the following: Right Guard # 15% damage reduction # 10% instant conversion # 15% pollen from bees # 40% blue pollen # 50% luck # Passive Ability: Enhanced Haste Pulasr Allows for a better haste pulsar. Cost: 5 billion honey, 200 blue extracts, 250 oil, 10 Special Jelly Left Guard # 15% damage reduction # 10% critical chance # 100% critical power # 40% red pollen # +20 conversion amount # Passive Ability: Enhanced Focus Pulsar Allows for a better haste pulsar. Cost: 5 billion honey, 200 red extract, 250 glue, 9999 treats Supreme Mask Stats: # 40% damage reduction # 10% goo # 25% pollen # 150% luck # +2 bonus damage # 10% bee ability rate # passive ability: Mega Boost Mega Boost: Gives you x5 pollen, converts 90% of bag, and bees gain double damage for a minute. It is activated every 100 ability tokens. Cost: 100 billion honey, 1000 enzymes, 100 glitter, 250 each extract. Special Jelly: transforms any bee into the following chances: # 75% Legendary # 20% Mythical # 5% Godly # 5% chance gifted Obtainable by quest givers, crafting with 10 star jelly and 50 enzymes, or achievements. Bees There will be a release of new bees, such as: God bee Mythical bee Ligjtning bee weather bee flower bee jelly bee Leaving In order to leave the realm, you must either die, exit through the portal, or leave the server. Mobs Supreme Tunnel Bear lvl 10 25000 health gives lots of honey on defeat +1000 battle points